Bella Jonson
by EdwardlovesErica
Summary: Bella thinks Edward left her because he didn't love her. Edward and his family left because they thought Bella was dead. What will happen when Bella sees 4 vampires who look very familiar? Very big thanks to my editer: sakurabloom1124 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!! This is my first story so don't be too hard on me!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight!!**

**This is the new revised edition!!**

* * *

**Bella Jonson**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was the beginning of a new school year, I was totally disgusted! I had been through 67 years of high school, and by now I was pretty sick of it!

"Bella," Gavin called, "were at school you know." I sighed and stepped out of my black conferrable. I hadn't been in Forks sense I was human. I knew it would bring back old memories, old painful memories. I was thinking about him again! I could still remember the last day I had been fully happy:

_Flash back_

_Edward was on a hunting trip, and I was very lonely. I just had a fight with Jake, and I didn't feel like going over to La Push and making up with him. I was walking across a bridge, when I heard his velvety voice from behind me._

"_Bella no! Comeback! The bridge…………….."_

_That was all I heard before the bridge collapsed and I blacked out. When I woke up, I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me. I felt cold teeth sink into my skin, then I blacked out again. When I woke up for the 2__nd__ time I found myself alone in the middle of the woods. I felt very different. Oh, well, I thought to myself, I must be dreaming. But soon I figured out that it wasn't a dream. I figured out that I was a vampire. I don't know who changed me or why, but I knew one thing, the Cullens left. It broke my dead heart knowing that just because I was a monster Edward didn't want me anymore. He didn't even come to say goodbye! He must really hate me! I moved away, and met up with the Jonson clan. I joined their clan, and I have been with them ever since._

_End of flashback _

I sighed again and followed my brothers Gavin, Mark, and Jack to the Office of Forks High School so we could get our schedules. As we walked, I reached up and rubbed _my_ wedding ring. The breathtaking emrald ring that _he_ had got down on one knee with, and asked me to marry_ him_. I let out an inaudible sob as I remembered _him _agian_._

Mark opened the office door and we all stepped inside the small room. An incredibly large man turned around to look at us. I recognized him immediately! It was Emmet Cullen!

**Please review!!**

**I won't update if you don't!!**

**Love ya all,**

**EdwardlovesErica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all your reviews!! They were very helpful! Here is chapter 2 for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella Jonson**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" he asked. He seemed surprised to see me standing there.

"I have to go." I told my brothers. "See you later!" I walked as fast as humanly possible towards the door. A large hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around to face him. "What do you want, Emmet?" I questioned him. "You left me a long time ago. You didn't want me! I tried to get over it, I really did! But I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it, Emmet! No matter how much he hates me, I will always love him. There I said it! I love him! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my car to sulk." I tried to pull away, but he still had a firm grip on me.

"Bella! What the heck are you talking about? We left because we thought you were dead! When the bridge collapsed, we thought you were crushed to death! No one ever found your body. Edward was lifeless; it was like you took his heart with you. We moved the next day. There were too many bad memories here."

"So he doesn't hate me?" I was shocked! I mean after all these years of thinking one thing, and then being corrected, it was just a big shocker.

"He could never hate you, Bella."

Later that day at lunch I was sitting at the Cullen's table with my brothers. There were only four of the Cullens sitting there. I was talking to Alice about fashion.

"See that belt you're warring?" I asked her.

"Ya, what about it?"

"It would go perfectly with a shirt I have. I don't want it anymore so I'll give it to you!"

"OMG! Thank you so much! I could never find to right thing to go with this belt! I love the new Bella!"

"Bella?" called Jasper.

"Yes?"

"Could you come over our house after school today? I think we need to have a meeting." There was no need to say what the meeting was about. Everyone knew. Edward.

"Um, ya. But I want to go alone." I looked over at my brothers. They nodded their heads reluctantly. They were very protective of me, but when I asked for space, they gave me it.

"Ok then!" Blasted Emmet. "The date is set! Just follow our scents to the house. It shouldn't be that hard to find." With that we got up and walked out of the empty cafeteria.

**So how did you like it?**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**I'll be updating soon!**


	3. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note!!!!!!!!**

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hate author's notes, but this is very important!!!!**

**I needed to let you guys know that Bella Jonson is on hold. I'm sorry but I'm having a major writer's block!!**

**I need you guys to help me out!!! Please give me some ideas!!! If I use your ideas I'll dedicate the chapter to you!!! Yay!!!! While you guys are reviewing, I'll be working on a new story called ****Ms. Swan the Teacher**

**So make my day and click the little purple button!!**

**Love ya all,**

**EdwardlovesErica **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the dedication goes to …….. drum roll pixel Alice!!**

**Since her idea will take place in the next three chapters, all those chapters will be dedicated to her!! Read her review and decide if you like it or not. There will be a poll. If you don't like it, give me more ideas!! Anyway enjoy reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Isn't that obvious?**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The school day went by extremely quickly. I was really nervous about the meeting tonight. Would Edward be there? I wonder were he was today? Maybe he was out hunting? No, that couldn't be it; I knew it was something more than that.

The bell rung and took me out of my thoughts. I gathered my books, and was out the door before anyone could blink an eye. I saw my brothers coming out of the other classrooms. I ran over to them, grabbing them by their wrists, and started dragging towards my car.

"God! What's the rush!" exclaimed Jack.

"I know, it's like she has seen a ghost!" agreed Mark.

"First of all, ghost don't exist," I mocked his stupidity, "second of all, I need to get home so I can change clothes and take a shower before I go over to the Cullen's house."

"Oh little Bella wants to look good for her boyfriend?" Gavin teased in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and smacked his arm.

"Ow, why did you do that?" I just rolled my eyes at him.

By this time we were at the car. I shoved Marc and Gavin in the backseat and then I put Jack in the passenger seat, I took the wheel. We all had cars; we just mine everyday so we could make an attempt to blend in. I sped down the street at 100 mph. We pulled into our driveway ten minutes later. Our driveway was a half a mile long. Just like the Cullens, we wanted privacy.

Our house was huge, much bigger than any other house in town. I slammed the car door behind me and entered the house. My brothers and me lived here alone. I was the leader and a very hot one at that! When I noticed that I had more than one power, I was surprised. When I found out that I could use any power that I wanted, well, that was the shocker.

I was the most powerful vampire in the world. I was also the prettiest; I was even prettier than Rosalie. When I went to go and join Volturi, (since I had nothing else to do) I practically had every male in Italy drooling over me. Aro had proposed to me, and that's where I drew the line. I told him that I would think about it, and then I snuck away that night.

I was walking along the street when I met Jack. He asked me to join his clan, and I accepted. All my brothers have a major crush on me, but they all know that I would never date any of them. I told them about Edward, and how I could never love again. They all understood. That is why they were so protective of me. They never wanted me to get hurt again. They were pretty good at it to. Their massive muscles made Emmet look like a shrimp. They definitely made all those creepy human boys stay away.

I came back to reality, and ran at vampire speed up to my room. I peeled off my clothes and slipped into the hot shower. I must have stayed in there a very long time, because when I got out, the sun was almost setting. I ran into my huge walk-in closet and quickly picked out my pair of tight denim jeans, with a polka dotted shirt, and a wide corset like belt, to finish my attire.

Then I went to the bathroom again, and put my hair up in a bun, with little curly locks framing my face. I used light blue eye shadow and sparkly pink lipstick to sharpen up my look.

Finally I was ready to go. I grabbed my designer coach bag and headed out the door. I climbed into my black convertible and speed down the road at 85 mph. A little slow for me but I was nervous.

I pulled into the long driveway that I knew all too well. I slowly crept up the road letting all the memories hit me full on. It was very painful looking at what we had so many years ago. With all my courage, I climbed to 115 mph. When the house came into view, I slammed on my brakes, making a loud screeching noise. Getting out of my car, I walked towards the door, wondering how many vampires would be behind it.

**So how was that??**

**I promise that Edward will be in the next chapter!!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**P.S. REVIEW!!**


	5. POLL!

Ok guys, here is the deal………

First of all I want to thank anyone who reviewed my story I love you guys!!

But I have some sad news :(

I might be forced to delete this story!!

Now I love ya all but if you can't take 5 seconds to do my poll then I will stop writing Bella Jonson and get rid of it!!

My poll is about Pixel Alice's idea for my story. Read it then vote on it!

**I love the story so far but it a bit short but other than that it's awesome.**

I think Bella should go to The Cullen's home and find Edward a big mess. When he sees Bella he thinks he is going crazy again. Edward is going through what Bella went through in those couple of months in new moon. So Bella keep trying to tell him that she is not dead that she is not a ghost in other words Bella has to pick up the pieces of his dead broken heart and put it together.

I hope you like my idea I hope it's not too cheesy.

**Pixel Alice**

So did you like it??

Please do the poll or I will have to delete Bella Jonson!!

If you don't like her idea then review and give me yours!!

Love ya all,

EdwardlovesErica


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok, so again this chapter is dedicated to pixel Alice because she helped me out. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**This is the new revised edition!!**

**It makes more sence!!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, drowning myself in my angel's lullaby. I looked over to the bed that she had once slept in. On the nightstand next to it was were a golden locket rested. It was susopse to be my angel's wedding present. But, as you can see, the wedding never happened. My perfect angel was ripped away from me before we could get anywhere close to the alter; so therefore, I had no reason to exist. (A/N: not because he wasn't married, but because of the whole "she was ripped away from me" thing) The only reason I was still breathing was because she had told me never to kill myself for her. I knew she wouldn't want me to go against her wishes.

I remember back went I thought she was dead, (A/N: he means when she jumped off the cliff in new moon) the horrible gut-retching feeling to know that the key of my very existence was no longer living. Now, it was much, much worse. I knew for sure that I would never get to see the twinkle in her deep brown eyes or her beautiful scarlet blush. The worse part about this whole thing was knowing she died right before my eyes and I wasn't quick enough to save her. This was my entire fault! I'm a hellish monster for letting that wonderful creature parish! And she thought she didn't deserve me! Ha! She deserved so much more than me! She deserved Brad Pitt! Not that she would want Brad Pitt…….

Alice burst through my door at that moment, taking me from my slightly messed up thoughts.

"Edward, we're having company over tonight so you better come down and talk to her."

"Alice," I sighed, "I really don't want to. I just want to stay in my room like I do every day." I never left my room. I was too depressed to do anything. I only came out to feed.

"You know her, Edward! It would be very rude just to sit up here the whole time!"

"Tell her I died." I mumbled. That differently wouldn't be a lie. I have been empty ever since she died.

Alice sighed in frustration.

"Edward, you are coming down there weather you like it or not!" She shouted at me then stormed out the door. I grunted, there was no way I was moving from my little safe haven tonight. I turned up my angel's music and zoned out. 10 minutes later there was a horrible screeching sound outside my window; it made me jump five feet! Whoever our guest was, she sure was a crazy driver. But I didn't care enough to look out the window. I heard a car door slam and seconds later someone knocking on the front door.

I stopped listening then, preferring to think about my wonderful Bella. The curve of her face, the sound of her laugh, the way so told me how much she loved me in her sleep! How I missed her so!

All too soon, the annoying little black haired girl burst into my room for the second time that night.

"Edward you are coming with me NOW!!" Alice screamed at me and before I could protest, she grabbed me by the ear and pulled me down the hall.

"Alice please stop!" I said, begging for mercy. But she wasn't listening. I was pulled down the stairs, my bum hitting each step. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!" I yelled as I hit the bottom step.

"Alice stop hurting him!" a voice yelled. And this voice was one I knew all to well. My eyes shot up and scanned the room, the stopped on the most beautiful creature known to man; Bella Swan.

**So did you like it? I'm not going to delete this story! I think some of you will be happy to hear that! Well this was my longest chapter yet……. **

**Right now I'm typing this on a laptop in study. My friend Sarah is reading Twilight and doing her reading log. She says: "It's shinny!!" What is she talking about? Hint: It's something in Twilight.**

**Review to tell me the answer!!**

**Love ya all,**

**Erica**

**P.S ………………REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, (do I say that to much?) this is a short chapter (aren't they all?). The reason my chapters are so short is because I'm not the kind of person you writes really long things. If they get too long, then the start to get boring or I run out of ideas. So that leads me to my first question, should I send the drafts of my new chapters to a person to edit them and make them a little longer? And does anyone want to volunteer? Review to tell me!**

**Second, I redid my profile! It has pictures that go with Bella Jonson and info on other stories, too. It also has lots of info on the Twilight movie! Check it out!**

**Finally, two nights ago I was watching the 4****th**** Harry potter. Now, I'm not a big potter fan, I was just watching it because Cedric (my little Robby :D) was in it. So when Cedric died, I started balling my eyes out. My mom even came in to make sure I was all right! I think Harry was such a dick for almost letting those plants eat Cedric! Anyway, I was thinking about what would have happened if Cedric's guardian angel came and saved him before he was killed! What do you think about that idea? If you like it, then will someone please tell me the name of the guy who zapped Cedric? The one who dropped the little deformed guy into the pot and cut off his own hand so he could bring the "dark lord" back. Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward!! Yay!**

**Bella: No you don't!! He is mine, all mine!! Laughs creepily**

**Edward: Shut up Bella! I want to go with the pretty lady!**

**Bella: WHAT!! NO!! You can't go!! Grabs Edward's leg tightly**

**Edward: let go NOW!! I'm in love with Erica, not you!!**

**Disclaimer: Really?? **

**Bella & Edward: No!! Both start giggling uncontrollably We just played a really funny joke on you!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!**

**Disclaimer: Fine!! I OWN NOTHING!! But I will get you Edward, if it's the last thing I do!! jumps on Edward and starts making out with him. Edward goes into shock**

**Bella: OMG!!**

**Disclaimer: gets off of Edward. Edward is still in shock Now I'm happy! Until next time Edward Cullen! runs into the sunset**

**Bella: That was weird. bends down to help Edward**

**Emmet: Oink! I'm a cow!! (I love Emmet he is just so awesome!! I can so picture him saying that, can't you? He He)**

**Ok! Now on with the story!**

**Dedicated to pixel Alice**

**EPOV**

"B-B-Bella? I stuttered. She smiled and nodded her head. When I had said her name, a fire burned at the back of my through, as I let all the memories enter my mind once more. I cried out, wrapping my arms around my chest, and sunk to the floor.

"Edward?" the angel cried. She sounded worried. How real her voice sounded, it was just as I had remembered it. I let out a horrible sob. Just then two strong arms wrapped around my torso and I felt her cool, sweet-smelling breath at my ear.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I hate these hallucinations." I muttered to myself.

"Hallucinations?" she asked.

"Yes, ever since you died, I've been doing nothing, I would only leave my room to feed once a month. I would usually just drown myself in thoughts about you. Sometimes when I thought about you too much, I would actually see you, like you were really there. And that is what is happening now." I was so pathetic! Why couldn't I just take it like a man?

"Edward I didn't die." she whispered gently. "And this isn't a trick of the mind, I'm really here." I only shook my head refusing to let the daydream take me over. I continued sobbing, soon it would be over.

"Edward," I could hear the pain in her voice, "please try to understand me." She took my head in her hands, forcing me to meet her gaze. "I wasn't crushed to death by that godforsaken bridge eighty odd years ago! I was saved by an unknown vampire."

"That is just what you would say if I was imagining you." I muttered, my voice cracking.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." she said. I needed to get of here before I broke down in front of the whole family. They probably thought I was insane talking to my dead girlfriend. I quickly pulled away from the imaginary Bella and got to my feet.

"I have to go." choked out. Then I turned around, running full speed towards the only place I could think clearly.

**So how was that? I know it was really short but I'm kind of having a writer's block and I didn't want to put it on hold. **

**The winners of the riddle from the last chapter are………… drum roll……………**

Akinasori14

"It's shinny!!"

sakurabloom1124

KrystalCullen

**The answer was Edward's VOLVO!!**

**This chapter's riddle is ……… What has 4 eyes but can't see?**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 6

Hey Hannah,

Ok, guys this is chapter 6!! And guess what?? I got an editor!! Her name is sakurabloom1124 or Hannah. She is soooooo awesome for doing this for me!! You guys should thank her too because that means you will get longer chapters!! Yay!! So take the time to PM her and thank her!!

Now on with my second matter of business. In my profile are two things!! I have many new videos about the Twilight movie INCLUDING the first OFFICAL TARILER!! So stop reading right now and check it out!! Second is I have a new poll up. Check that out too.

Now on with the longer chapters!!

Disclaimer: Well, Edward didn't show up for this chapter, I think he's scared of me……

Ok let's get on with this, I don't own- sees Edward in the distance Edward you come back here!! runs off after him

Emmett: anything oink!!

BPOV

Edward had just slipped away from me and ran outside. How could he not believe that I was still alive!! I guess it was exactly like when he came back. I thought I had just gone insane. But, how was I going to prove this to him? I thought back to the time when he left me, how did I learn to trust him again? Time. He stayed with me. He never let me go. That was how I was going to earn his love again. I would give him time. It was the only way.

I pulled myself off from the floor and sat down on the couch with a broke heart.

"Bella, honey," Comforted Alice, "he didn't mean it. He has just been acting so dead for the last eighty years that it is hard for him to except that you aren't dead. He just needs to think."

"You're right," I said, "He needs some time to be alone." Although those were the words passing through my lips, I didn't believe them. All I wanted was to be in Edward's embrace again. I needed to go find Edward; I needed to be there for him. "I think I better go home now. It's late." I said half-heartedly.

"Hey!!" Blasted Emmett, "You can't leave, you just got here!!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered getting off the couch, "but I have to go, see you guys later!" And with that, I ran out the door before anyone could stop me. I hopped into my car and zoomed down the driveway and then onto the street. I headed towards my house; hopefully the boys would be out hunting. I sped down the road looking out the window trying to assemble my thoughts. Where did Edward run off to? Would he ever realize that I hadn't died that day? I hope he wasn't in any pain or trouble….. I wonder if Jack had messed up my closet like he did last time I left them alone for the night.

Before I knew it, I was parked in front to my house, still with a lot of questions, but no answers. I went up to my room and changed into a little black dress that was very tight-fitting and strapless. I sighed and plopped down on my blood red bed, my head landing on something hard. I reached behind me and produced a remote control for my stereo. I pressed the play button and Come clean by Hillary Duff came on. I started singing:

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no life

I defy

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

Cause I want to feel the thunder

I wanna' scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Than always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

Cause I want to feel the thunder

I wanna' scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

Cause I want to feel the thunder

I wanna' scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

The song ended, and I knew what I had to do. I had to go find Edward. I needed to tell my love that I was alive and how much I loved him. I threw myself off my bed and ran full speed to my car. I started it up and got on the highway in record time. I tried to pick up his sent, but I kept getting nothing. Then as I passed a little dirt road, his sent hit me full on. Practically shaking with nervousness and excitement, I turned onto the road and followed it until it ended and a trail took over. Just then, I realized where I was! This was the road to our meadow! I would know this wonderful place anywhere. I got out of my car and started running to the beautiful place that was only mine and my loves. I didn't even have to think about where I was going, I knew the way there by heart. I watched as the trees whipped by my head, thinking back to when I was terrified of riding on Edward's back. Now, there was nothing I'd rather do. How silly I was! Like he would ever hit a tree! Ha! You had so much control when zooming at through the forests; it is as easy as walking. If only I had realized that back then. We could have spent more time in the forests.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of sobbing. I was at the meadow. I peered through the trees, and saw my beautiful Edward curled up on the ground sobbing and whimpering my name every couple of sobs. I almost died right there. Seeing Edward like this broke my soul. I had to hold myself back from running over to him and wrapping my arm around his perfectly sculpted body. What if he pushed me away again? What if I only upset him more? Then I decided; it didn't matter. I love Edward and I will keep trying until he finally does believe I am real, even if it takes forever. So, taking in a deep breath, I walked towards Edward….

Did you like it??

The winners of last weeks riddle were……

Rose's Thorne

Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper

vampgurl15

and the big winner is KbeLL115 because she (hopefully you're a girl, I apologize if you're not) told me the name of the guy who killed Cedric!!

Review!!

I almost have 100!!

Remember to thank sakurabloom1124 for being my editor!!

P.S. Hannah you rock!!


	9. Chapter 7

Bella Jonson chapter 7

**Ok guys, here is chapter 7!! Before you start reading, please note the following:**

**#1 There is a new poll up in my profile; please take time to do it. (It's really important!!)**

**#2 I put up some new videos on Robert Pattinson and the Twilight Movie including the NEW TRALIER!! I am soooooo excited!!**

**Disclaimer: --has Edward by the ear-- I have got you now ha ha ha ha!!**

**Edward: Do you know how creepy you are when you laugh like that?**

**Disclaimer: I know!! Why do you think I do it??**

**Jasper: Do you know where Alice is?**

**Rose: Think about it Jaz, where is Alice when we can't find her?**

**Jasper: The mall!! --runs to the mall—**

**Edward: where did Bella go?**

**Disclaimer: I killed her.**

**Edward: --starts sobbing uncontrollably-- w-w-what?? N-n-no!!**

**Emmett: --hits Edward with his man purse-- She's only kidding!!**

**Edward: Really??**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I'm borrowing you all cause Stephenie Meyer let me!!**

_**TO BE CONTIUED**_

**Bella Jonson chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Edward didn't hear me as I came up behind him. He was still curled up in a ball, sobbing my name into the grass. For all of eternity I knew I would always blame myself for causing him so much pain. I bent down, once again, wrapping my arms around his muscular yet shaking torso.

"Shhh, shhh." I whispered into his ear. He turned around to look at me; his beautiful topaz eyes were filled with dread. Was he scared of me? I quickly shoved that thought out of my head. He probably still thought I was just an illusion. He pulled away from me so fast that I didn't even notice until he was halfway across the meadow, heading for the woods. I got up and ran after him. Being the most powerful vampire in the world, I quickly caught up to him. I pinned him up against a tree so he couldn't run away again.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why do my memories torment me so?"

How could he think that? Did he only see me as a torment?

"Edward you listen to me! I'm not made up, I'm really here standing in front of you! Please believe me." I begged.

He gazed into my eyes and looked like he was trying to decide on something really important. Why couldn't he just realize that I was here, I was real, and I loved him?

I sighed, and then I got an idea.

"I know how I can convince you." I said. Then, pulling the collar of Edward's shirt down, I crushed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. Since we were vampires, we didn't need to come up for air, so I don't know how long we stood there kissing each other. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. Something I had wanted to do for oh so long.

Reluctantly I pulled back, looking up at Edward. He had my favorite crooked smile and his eyes were boring into my soul.

I let him off the tree, taking his hand in mine.

"Now do you believe me?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes." He whispered

A huge grin spread over my face and then I pulled him back into another kiss.

I began to reminisce about all the times me and Edward had spent together. From the day we first met in the biology room to the day he asked me to marry him. I can't believe I was hesitant about that. I'd go to Las Vegas right now just to make my eternity with Edward more official. I can still remember Charlie's reaction when Edward and I told him:

_--FLASHBACK—_

_I was so nervous! Charlie is going to kill me! And what will Renee think? Oh god, what did I get myself into? Edward could tell that I was mentally pulling my hair out, so he tried to calm me. _

"_Bella, everything will be fine. I promise. I would never let anything happen to you."_

"_It's not me I'm worried about, Edward. My father has a gun in the house and he'll be pretty confused when the bullet reflects off your chest and goes through the opposite wall." I could see Edward shaking with laughter at my remark._

"_Believe me; I don't think your dad is cold enough to shoot your fiancé."_

_Our talk ended there as we pulled up to my house. I looked down, and rubbed the beautiful gems that decorated my hand. I could do this, I could do this, I could do this._

_Edward opened my door for me and took my hand in his. We walked to the front door together. I opened the door and let Edward in. We went to living room where my dad was watching a game._

"_Dad?" I called. He looked up from the TV, a little startled._

"_Oh, hey Bells, Edward." He seemed to be in a really good mood! This would defiantly help his health._

"_We have some thing to tell you." I said, my voice shaking a little._

"_Yes?" he answered sounding a little worried. He probably thought I was pregnant. Well. At least that was one thing Charlie wouldn't have to worry about. _

_I looked at Edward as he squeezed my hand for encouragement._

"_Well, u-u-m…" I stuttered. "Just look." I said and pulled my left hand out of Edward's and held it up so Charlie could see. _

_He stared at it for a long, not saying anything. The emotions that came across his face were something like anger, sadness, hurt, and disbelief. The one that surprised me most was happiness. Was he actually happy that his only daughter was getting married at eighteen? _

"_B-B-Bella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are y-you getting m-married to E-E-E-Edward?"_

"_Yes father, I am."_

_The next few hours were a mess of loud shouting, nasty words and Edward trying to calm me down and convince Charlie I was making the right choice. In the end, he accepted that I was getting married weather he liked it or not and STARTED (keyword: started) to be happy for me. After a while he calmed down and admitted that he was happy for me and that it wasn't that he didn't like Edward he just didn't want me to grow up so fast. Renee was a totally different story. I'm not even going to get started about our little talk on the phone. There was a lot of hysterics involved. But she also accepted that I was getting married and agreed to come to the wedding. Those were the happiest times of my life. The carefree life that I used to devote all to my beloved Edward._

_--END OF FLASHBACK-- _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward burrowing his face in my hair. "What were you thinking about?" he murmured. "Charlie's reaction when we told him we were getting married. And also..." I hesitated,

"What?" questioned Edward, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was just wondering if well… you still would want to."

"Want to what? Oh! Get married? Of course I do."

"Well then I guess I can wear my ring again can't I?"

"You still have it?" a look of surprise crossed his face. "But, it's been so long,"

"Edward! I never forgot about you, I've always had the ring with me, close to my heart. Even when I thought there was no hope I would ever see you again." As I said that I pulled the ring out from my neck. I had put it on a small silver chain a long time ago and I was always wearing it. Edward looked positively joyful to see that I still carried my ring. He hesitantly reached for it, "Can I see it?" he asked. "Of course," I replied.

He pulled it from my neck breaking the chain. But that didn't matter, I wouldn't need it again. Edward took the ring in his hand and went down on one knee. I was sure that if I was still human I would be blushing like crazy.

"Bella," Edward said in his velvet voice, "I love you and I never want to leave your side again. I want to spend all of my eternity with you. Bella, will you marry me?"

All I could do was smile and nod my head. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

We headed back to the Cullen's house walking hand in hand. From a distance I could see Alice running towards us with a huge grin on her face. She had obviously had a vision of Edward's proposal. I looked up at Edward and smiled. For now, if just for a moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

**Please Review!!**

**I almost have 100!!**

**And thanks to Hannah again, love the ending!!**

**If any body has a cool riddle I could use in the next chapter feel free to PM it to me.**

**Erica**

**P.S. Please click on the little purple button!!**


	10. Important Author's note 2

This is the deal!!

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry!!

I know I'm a horrible person!

You probably all hate me!!

This story is not going on hold but I won't be able to update in a week or so (probably more)!!

The year is closing up and I have lots of tests to take, parties to plan, parties to go to, and lots of other things so writing is not on my list of priorities right now, I'm sorry.

I got a live journal user, though. So if you want to contact me or learn more about my everyday life, go there. If I get friends, I will be posting a lot!!

Please check out my new poll!! I know the last one wasn't very important, but this one is!!

It is about this story!!

Sorry about the wait!!

Erica

P.S. My pet hamster Cocoa died last night so I'm very sad.


	11. Chapter 8

Hanna, can you please describe every ones dresses and the other stuff

**Hi!! Yes, I didn't die two months ago, I just had a lot going on and couldn't write the LAST chapter. Yes, the last chapter!! I'm finally done with my story!! Well before we move on to the story, I want to tell you the most important thing that happened in my life 2 months ago. On May 13, it was Robert Pattinson's B-day so me and my friends sent him a B-day card with letters. In earlie June I got a letter from London England that was HAND ADRESSSED!! When I opened it, there were FOUR PERSONLIZED AUTOGRAGHED PICTURES OF ROB PATTINSON!! And I'm like OMG!! Well anyway, enjoy the last chapter:**

Bella's POV

Edward I and I had just pulled up to the house I lived in with my brothers. He had just proposed to me and we were going to tell Gavin, Mark, and Jack. I was worried about their reaction since they were extremely protective of me, but I was sure they would like Edward. I walked into my house and called them downstairs. When they saw who I was with, they all started acting like 5 year-olds and taunting me with things like, "Ooohhhh, is that your _boyfriend_!?" They could be so immature sometimes.

Once my brothers had settled down, Edward and I told them what happened and about our engagement. Gavin, Mark, and Jack didn't seem too happy that they were going to lose their sister, but I would still see them all the time. They decided that Edward would make a good husband and wished me all the luck in the world. I was so happy right then.

_-later (as in weeks, not hours or anything)-_

--

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening! After 80 years of horrible, absolute, misery, I was finally getting married to my beloved Edward. We would be together forever, an eternity. Nothing would separate us; not even hell could take us away from each other. It would be total bliss.

The evil little pixie named Alice brought me out of my wonderful thoughts of the future.

"Bella! Dammit, pay attention!"

"What?"

"Tilt your head to the left."

I sighed, but did as I was told. I had been sitting for at least 5 hours, letting Alice make my face into something you would see on the front cover of an airbrushed fashion magazine. Thank god she was already done my hair before 6:00 this morning, or I would have been sitting here all day. It was now 12:00 pm, and the wedding was at 2:00, which gave us (mostly Alice) 2 hours to finish my make up and put on my dress.

"Now lean your head back……… good" she said applying more makeup to my face.

"Are you almost done, Alice?" I asked impatiently. Of all the times she used her vampire speed, she chooses not to NOW?? I really don't get her.

"Almost, I just need to…….. DONE!!"

"Thank god" I muttered. Alice ignored me as she pulled me out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She sat me on the bed and ran over to her closet to get my excruciently beautiful wedding dress. I knew it was perfect the moment I saw it. The dress was a satin corset ball gown with beaded lace across the bust. It had a pick-up skirt with beautiful clusters of beads where the dress was gathered. My dress also had a lace-up back and a chapel train. The strapless fit worked very well on me too. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. (Well besides Edward of course) (**A/N: Pic of wedding dress in my profile)**

Alice and Rosalie's bridesmaids' dresses were stunning as well. They were a satin knee length champagne colored dress. It also had a sweetheart neckline with a trumpet skirt. It was so simple yet, on them it looked beautiful. (**Pic of their dresses in my Profile)** They wore no jewelry and had simple up-do's. I however was forced to have an extravagant up-do that had a cluster of beads in it that matched my dress perfectly. Esme looked beautiful too. Esme was going to be wearing a simple brown dress with spaghetti straps. (**Pic of dress in my profile)** I was told Carlisle would be wearing a simple tux and the boys, who were both Edward's best men, would be wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a champagne colored tie.

"Strip," Alice demanded. I would have been blushing if I could, but started to take off my shirt and undo my pants. Once everything was off, Alice threw a strapless bra at my face, and helped me into my dress. She stepped back to admire her work. She squealed like there was no tomorrow and jumped up and down so fast, I could barely see her. Good old Alice.

"Calm, calm, calm" I repeated over and over hoping that my words would make just the tiniest bit of sense to her.

Alice's POV

OMG!! Bella looks so incredibly gorgeous! I am going to use up all the film in the world just so I can have a million pictures of how she looks. OMG! OMG! OMG! I cannot WAIT for Edward to see her!! Head goes through the ceiling

"Shoot" I muttered. Esme is going to be mad…….

"ALICE?? OH MY GOD!! ALICE ARE YOU OK?? OH MY GOD!!" Bella was freaking out. Did she not realize that not much could hurt me physically, especially not a _ceiling_!?

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just move away a little bit so I won't land on you." Then I let myself fall to the floor. I shook some insulation out of my hair. "Ok, now that that's over let's go downstairs." And not tell Esme what just happened…..

Bella's POV

Although Alice did shove her head into the room above us, everything was going as planed. All the tables, chairs, and very _expensive _decorations were set up in the Cullen's backyard creating a magical atmosphere. It was perfect. No wait, perfect doesn't even cut it, it was _amazing._** (Pic of the Cullen's backyard in my profile) ** The only thing that would make it even more amazing was Edward. I sighed, content.

An hour latter I was so nervous I could have died right there on the spot. It was time. Alice was assuring me that everything would be fine.

"Bella!! Will you stop worrying so much?? You're giving Jasper the worst migraine of his life!! You look beautiful! If you're going to worry about anything, it should be about Edward fainting at the sight of his Bride-to-be!"

With that, the organ (the Cullens thought of _everything_) music started playing and Alice gave me a slight push towards the door to the tent we were currently standing in.

"Go get'm tiger" Alice whispered in my ear right before I pushed my body through the tent flap.

There were not many people in the audience, only the Cullens, Tanya's Clan , and my three beloved brothers Gavin, Jack, and Mark. I couldn't invite my parents because they both died a long time ago. How I wish my father could have walked me down the aisle, and my mother could have sat in her seat crying about how her little girl becoming a women. But that all didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was my beautiful angel standing at the alter. His mouth hung open in shock. If I were human, I would be blushing like crazy. Before I knew it, Edward took my hand, kissing it, and helped me step up to the altar. My angel looked amazing! He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt, vest and tie that seemed to shimmer like he would in the sun. **(Pic of Edward's Tux in my profile)**

Carlisle started reading,I forgot about all the people, I totally got lost in the shape of Edward's face, his golden burring eyes, so filled with passion I could I have cried. Then when I saw his flawless lips moving to say 'I do' I finally woke up. Carlisle started asking me my vampire edited vows and at the end I spoke the two words that I've been waiting to speak for the last 80 years; "I do"

"You may now kiss the Bride" Carlisle smiled.

Edward crushed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately, and I kissed back.

The reception went without incident, Edward and I both decided that my lullaby would be OUR song and that Carlisle and I would dance to 'Hero' by Mariah Carey. Wow, that was an experience!!

But all in all the wedding when beautifully and I was extremely happy. Laying in Edward's arms everything was perfect. As I closed my eyes and started to think about the eternity we had layed in front of us, Edward whispered in my ear; 'Mrs. Cullen, where shall we go on our honey moon?'

Ok, so I will be posting a little thank you letter soon to everyone who reviewed and made this story possible. Also, I'm really stressed out because I can't figure out what to do about this boy problem I have!! If you will be so kind enough to help me, please go to my profile and click on my live Journal link.

_**THANKS SO MUCH HANNAH!!**_

I WANT EVERYONE TO GO TO SAKURABLOOM1124 'S PROFILE AND SEND HER MANY THANK YOU LETTERS FOR BEING MY EDITER!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Thank You Letter

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter:

_**Recap: **__**Disclaimer: By the way, I'm borrowing you all cause Stephenie Meyer let me!!**_

**Emmett, Edward and Rose: WHAT!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm just kidding. God, I do wish I owned Edward or Emmett though. **

**Edward: --looks terrified-- T-T-T-That's ok…….**

**Emmett: OMG!! That would be soooo great!! We could have sleepovers and do each other's nails, and…. --continues babblying about all the stuff we could do--**

**Disclaimer: OK!! Lets go talk to Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Emmett: OK!! --him and disclaimer skip off into the sunset swinging their purses--**

**Rose and Edward: ………… 00**

**Alice and Jasper: WE'RE BACK!! Did we miss anything??**

**Edward: I think Emmett might be gay…….**

**All: --Crack up laughing--**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything…… YET!! Mahahahahahahahahahahaha!!**

Ok, so now that that's over, I want to thank all the people who reviewed:

deelovestwilight

AnimeLOVER300

watupitROSALIE

jane hackett

Rain's-golden-eyes

Mist Sohma

bloomsky

XxSadisticxPsychoxVampirexX

barbiedoll123

Skepo

vampgurl15

starr1095

caz

sexandvampires

Obsessed.with.writing

Mikayla St. Pierre

EdgeofDarkness

SugerSweetCutie

PixiStix52

KrystalCullen

wishingstar17

ImTheSilverLining

vampirerocker09

wishingstar17

cubye4

Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Vi...

embrys-super-awsome-imprint

coolieofreak

nikki

deepcutfighter

MinaOfTheMoon

bitemeedwardcullen333

craznekotwilightperson13

TwilightNerd :D love ur stories!!

Rosegirl

ShadowofMidnight

Pixel Alice :D love you!!

PaKiPrInCeSs91

Socialxxhazard

Vampire-Belle

Mrs.EdwardCullen1714

usaprincess242

mrs edward cullenxxx

mellow

RoGueSurfer

skigrl

brown eyed vamp

Donna

"It's shinny!!"

iloveTwilight-kk

emily

Akinasori14

I LOVE EDWARD144

Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper

inu-babee

DaOneAndOnlyTt

Lillytwilightfan77

fanfanatic13

KbeLL115

CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN

SammyLovesJasperHale.

Dr34ming

AliceReincarnation :D luv you too!!

Bezzaletta

kahleluv I can't remember if I already put you on here…..

dorkiegrl2

Rose's Thorne

Stronger than you since 191...

christina

AnnaBolina

YAY!! So thanks to all the people who reviewed and a special thanks to my editer: sakurabloom1124 (again) and Pixle Alice!!

IF YOU LIKE ANIME/ MANGA (I don't know the difference) READ MIST SOHMA'S STORIES!! (she wrote "forever luna") (Links to mist's profile in my profile)

THANKS TO EVERYONE!!


End file.
